Mortal Nonsense
by janelikesbxb
Summary: When you die, there is no heaven or hell. When you die, there is no eternal darkness or sleep either. When a soul is first born it is condemned to exist for all eternity— Once the physical body dies the spirit takes back passage to the spirit realm where it will either be rewarded or punished for it's deeds in their previous brief life time, and when that time is up and the spirit
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

When you die, there is no heaven or hell. When you die, there is no eternal darkness or sleep either. When a soul is first born it is condemned to exist for all eternity— Once the physical body dies the spirit takes back passage to the spirit realm where it will either be rewarded or punished for it's deeds in their previous brief life time, and when that time is up and the spirit dies it will only be reincarnated again and again, ' _everlasting nuisance,_ ' thought Yumichika.

The dark haired soul was in one of his trances again, lying on the soft green blanket of grass with nothing but the lax early morning sunlight on his ivory colored skin, the calm and steady stream of the river and the soft hums of peaceful spirits. Despite being surrounded by so much beauty, he couldn't help but feel— bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, Yumichika got up and walked back into his cabin, a neat, humble home that was already there when he first arrived here— the only cabin on that mountain. The Uzla Mountain is what the people of Jahal called it, mainly because no human soul was allowed to live there as the spirits inhabiting it forbade them but somehow, Yumichika was the only exception. The only human village near the mountain was the village of Jahal, which was built in a way where no soul could enter or leave the mountain without passing through it. It is where the violet-haired man earned his living.

Yumichika changed, getting out of his sheer yukata apt for the gentle summer and into more appropriate work attire; a casual floral yukata that is not too flashy, not too dull but just enough to stand out when he had to go make a living down in the human village. The market was usually full and he needed to be noticed by passers by solely to benefit his business. After getting dressed and ready for another day, he dragged his cart behind him, filled with fabric and accessories to the market where he opened up his assigned booth, setting up everything and waiting.

Villagers starting streaming in like the rain; slowly and then all at once until the market was almost full. Yumichika hated it when that happened, he felt like he couldn't breathe with the thought of him sharing air with these people— it was simply repulsive. This place, these people— he was quite sure that was part of his punishment. ' _Ill willed snakes and shallow slobs_ '. "Well you're looking radiant this morning." One of his regular customers joked, she was a very pretty lady, with glowing ebony skin and honey colored eyes. Yumichika smiled, being caught off guard, a tad embarrassed to be seen with what was probably an ugly expression on his face. Not that he did care what most villagers thought, but few of them were good, and Shi was one of the good ones, "Good morning, Shi." He greeted her with an easy smile, "oh, you know how I feel about crowds."

It was easy for him to lie and set this social image of himself. He wasn't bothered by crowds and he wasn't anxious, but it brought less attention than admitting he didn't like the lot of them or worse— let them assume what Yumichika is or isn't. "Here for your custom made piece? I've got it right here." He turned subtly to the hanger set behind him, the cascade rolling over him like silk, "You, my lady have very fine taste." Yumichika said as he retrieved her kimono, his praise earning him a whole-hearted laugh from Shi, "Spare me Ayasegawa, you picked out every single thread and detail yourself."

For the rest of the morning Yumichika dealt with the demanding customers, placing orders and rushing unfinished ones all morning. On another note, he was glad he managed to get the accessory batch all sold out, so he had that going for him. But now at the peak of noon, the market was closing and his long wait to be reunited with the comfort of his home is soon over. At least that's what he thought until he received a message from the village priestesses— a summon non-the less. "Ugh." He sighed in frustration.

If there was one thing he hated more than the people of Jahal it was the priestesses. The priestesses were the council that ran the village with their own "unique" set of rules and laws.

They also liked to pretend they were sacred and holy with an undeniable spiritual bond with the gods— Yumichika knew better though, the spirits of them mountain weren't keen on matters involving the priestesses as they believed them to be involved with the dark energies surrounding this realm. Not to mention, Hekma has warned Yumichika against getting involved with their necromancy and. . deals. Which contrary to the cautioning, he finds himself very much involved and tangled in one of those deals.

Upon his arrival to the temple, Yumichika let out a breath and went inside, determined to get this over with so he could get some work done before tonight because unlike many of the business owners here, Yumichika had no business partners or help of any sort. He did his own tailoring, designing and crafting.

The temple wasn't very large, but it was still larger than any home here. It was beautiful too; it had multiple layers of height and had beautifully detailed carvings and sculptures made of gold and emerald. It was also decorated with a large amount of lanterns that glowed beautifully when night came. It left Yumichika wondering how something so beautiful could be owned by such.. horridness.

"You're long past due!" exclaimed the elderly woman with a voice quivering from age. Sitting on a post presenting herself as if she were some sort of deity, All four of them alike. The priestesses were all very old and wrinkly, Yumichika liked to think that one has to be old and wrinkly to join their club/ cult. He wanted to snigger at the thought but as he stood before them he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Sighing, Yumichika responded "I'm only a week past due," speaking ever so calm and graceful. His voice is soft, boarding on femininity but not quite. "And since you raised the tax pay I've been very much broke. I can't keep up."

He crossed his arms against his chest, adverting his eyes to the temple ground. All he could do now is show respect and hope for a stretch; sass was only going to make it worse and he knew that from first-hand experience. Business owners and residents of Jahal all paid a certain price for associating with said village. The priestesses were the first to be here, and despite their back-story being unknown; everyone still listened and obeyed. From another perspective it made sense; the village was hidden, isolated and most importantly, safe. And that was from the rich folks' perspective. Yumichika had it better than most mainly because he didn't actually live in the village. "It cannot be helped Ayasegawa," said the old lady on the far right post.

They all looked the same he got confused sometimes. "You know the numbers are growing; more mouths to feed, more souls seeking homes." She finished adjusting her kasaya, which looked more like a piece of cloth repeatedly wrapped around her body that if tugged, might come off completely. Yumichika kept his eyes low; he was contemplating if he should just pay double next time except he knew that would only trouble him further. Until the one who spoke earlier had a bright answer to the situation, "Let him clean the bars and the pleasure houses as tax payment," The priestess, named Anu, suggested enthusiastically.

Yumichika's lavender eyes widened, turning to her direction, "excu-" "It is the most appropriate solution it would seem," it was Yufna that spoke this time, a woman of little words but with the most intensity. Yumichika knew then that it was settled. There was no better way it seemed, not with them there wasn't. He despises the bars— they were the worst part of the village; its where vulgarity, filth and ugliness met so in tuned with each other. "Five hours, four days a week. It is settled."

It was early in the evening when Yumichika was done cleaning the bars, just before for the customers start showing up. Luckily for him he didn't have to encounter the brutes and the women. Although, the women; they were beautiful. Of the few times Yumichika had seen them he could gather how men would fight for them and would even throw them selves at their feet. They smelled of aromatic tea and flowers, and they were dressed in silk— some of them being Yumichika's own creation. He couldn't help being drawn in to the way the silk brushed their skin. The soft of their skin matching the soft of the silk was alluring.

Despite his undeniable adoration to those creatures, he never found himself desiring any of their company. He knew they were dangerous and he knew the inside didn't always match the outside. He found a fault in everything, always managing to rid himself of everything. He didn't like uncertainty and thus, he was alone.

"Old, foul, disgusting, despicable, unbearable, ugly old fools!" panted Yumichika wearily, cursing the priestesses for throwing his routine off proportion. Finally, he arrived at his cabin, dropping his wooden cart behind him near the front of the entrance and then lying down on the fluffy grass below from exhaustions.

"You said old twice," said a gentle, low voice, "And I regret to tell you, it is not an insult. In time, you will be old yourself and-" "Quiet Hekma please; I am so tired." Yumichika said in a quiet voice, having an arm draped over his eyes as he rested. He still needed to shower and catch up on his work; he has lost so much time. He barely had time to do anything beside work due to this new arrangement. But he didn't want to go inside yet; he wanted to complain to Hekma and he wanted to complain a lot.

Hekma was the oldest spirit on that mountain; she is an ancient tree stretched wide, and highs just above the cabin. She has many vines some poking from the ground, some very large and some oddly shaped. Her crown was filled with leafy branches and sometimes flowers depending on the season. The tree spirit has been there ever since Yumichika's soul found passage to this place. She was his bearer of secrets, his mentor and his most trusted and only friend. "Are you ready to tell me what caused you to be so late?" She knew Yumichika was always eager to be back in the safety of his cabin and around the spirits. The kind, sweet spirits now gathering around Yumichika in effort to comfort him.

Yumichika lowered his arm and smiled tiredly at his little companions, and then he looked towards the dimming sky, telling Hekma about his dreadful day, from the market to the new forced labor. "I am trapped Hekma. I feel like—" he paused, 'I have nothing.' He let himself finish the thought in his head, but Hekma understood, she always did. Just then, a gush of wind blew causing the leafs and grass to rattle all together and at once. It startled the spirits and Yumichika, making him slowly sit up and look around with a questioning frown on his face. It wasn't a summer breeze; it was nothing like a breeze.

This was more violent, more forceful and abrupt. And unlike the manner it had started, it gradually ended. As it calmed down, Yumichika's hair slowly dropped back on his shoulders. Blinking his violet orbs a couple of times before deliberately turning to face Hekma who didn't look startled in the least, but rather looking into the distance in wonder, "I sense that is about to change sooner that you would've thought." It took Yumichika a second to realize what Hekma was talking about and the realization brought a pang of unease into the man. That coaxed him enough to call it a day; he longed for a good shower and long hours of good sleep.

Yumichika woke at first light. He sat on his futon in a lazy manner; the day before was very stressful for him that he couldn't sleep well. Not to mention, he didn't get any work done yesterday and now he had no accessories to sell for today.

With a sigh, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash his face from lingering sleep. He rinsed his face and then paused, looking at his reflection in the mirror— half a mirror to be accurate. He didn't have the most luxurious home despite his best efforts to pretty it up. But he wasn't fussy or picky when it came to living spaces; just as long as they felt like home, he was more than fine with it.

As Yumichika gazed into the mirror, he traced his fingers in sync with his eyes. Running them over his temples, cheeks, lips and then down to his jawline and then he smiled faintly; at least he was still beautiful. "Jeez! You sure are conceded for a lonely miserable human soul!"

Yumichika heard before he saw the reflection of his insulter jumping up behind him from his bathroom half-mirror, "AAAGH!" Yumichika yelled in surprise before slipping and falling into his ofuro, his head bumping the wooden wall behind him resulting in the bucket and towel stationed above the tub to fall on his head. "Oh no, Yumi are you okay? That wasn't very nice Bonzo."

"Its not my fault the kid is so jumpy!" Yumichika listened as he tried to recover from the hit his head took, "Wha.." Yumichika started, reaching his hand to shift the bucket away from his eyes and then focusing on the creatures joining him in his bathroom. The second voice belonged to one of the sweet child-like spirits living around the cabin.

The bathroom was crowded with the familiar spirits and—'Bonzo?' Yumichika frowned in irritation, "You idiot! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Unlike the little spirits gathering in the bathroom, Bonzo was twice Yumichika's size. This Bonzo being was half rabbit, half kangaroo. And although the spirit would never admit to the rabbit bit, everyone knew what he was. He lived on the other side of the mountain, which left Yumichika wondering just what the beast was doing here.

"Silly boy, if the little ones can come in uninvited so can I." He said nonchalantly, leaving the bathroom and making his way to the little table near the kitchenette, "Isn't it breakfast time yet? Where's your hospitality? You're giving humans a bad name boy." Yumichika fumed from his position in the ofuro while the spirits gathered around him, some rubbing on his cheek, some trying to remove the bucket from his head and the rest tugging on his Juban in effort to help him to his feet.

"So what brings you to this side of the mountain?" Yumichika asked as he cracked some eggs and cooked them in the golden sizzling oil, scrambling them along with some mushrooms and other vegetables with his wooden cooking spoon. "No time for chitchat I see." The beast puckered, picking his teeth with his fingernail, "alright kid," Bonzo said as he sat straight, watching Yumichika with a serious face, "A gush of wind— yesterday at dusk." Was all Bonzo said to get Yumichika's attention, making the man turn to fully face him while he crossed his arms and leaned against the stove.

"You have any idea what that was about?" The Kangaroo-Rabbit shook his head leisurely, "Is it still safe?" When Yumichika realized what the beast was referring to he couldn't help but feel some offence, "Of course it is. I told you its well hidden and protected." He couldn't get rid of that feeling— the feeling that some of the spirits residing the mountain doubted him simply because he was a human soul, although Hekma has told him otherwise; "They are just concerned." Said Hekma, smiling in amusement yet warmly at Yumichika, "don't take it to heart. They understand you're here for a reason." Was what Hekma told him. It was the truth too. But then, why didn't he feel trusted? "You better. That's the only reason you're up here y'know"

At that, Yumichika just glared in silence. It wasn't a hidden thought; what the beast said. He knew it's what most of the less friendly spirits thought; they believed he was inferior. And he distinctly remembered Hekma telling him why "Humans tend to have darkness in their souls, where spirits are only affected by darkness from an outside source." Simply put— Human souls generate darkness while spirits didn't; and that made him a threat.

Yumichika dragged his cart grumpily and stopped abruptly on the bridge that stretched over the river— placed only a few feet away from his cabin. He looked back to Hekma's direction, noticing she was looking in his direction as well, a hint of compassion gracing her wrinkled tree bark features. "I'll be back late afternoon okay."

It wasn't what he meant to say, but it was better than letting her know he was feeling too lazy and cynical to do his job. Not to mention Bonzo just ruined his morning— and his new afternoon job wasn't exactly entertaining either. It was a change at least— the last 100 years were a strict routine for Yumichika, he never did much else that what he was already doing. And while it was impossible and appalling for most, for Yumichika it was just bittersweet; he was bored out of his mind but he didn't mind doing it forever— being bored forever.

He didn't sign up for this in the first place anyway; he'd only expected everlasting sleep and that's it. Afterlife and reincarnation were such troublesome, trivial things. As if the soul maker couldn't make any more souls so he just recycles— It was Yumichika's usual thought regarding the matter, and he had a feeling it wasn't far from the truth.

The market had nothing out of the usual today, except; the Ogiwara brothers were looking ghastly, it seemed like they were beat up real bad. Well, that was new; the Ogiwara family loved bragging about their muscle. And now they had the whole market wondering what happened, while some were actually asking the brothers what got them is such a shape. "They had it coming if you asked me." Yumichika smiled before turning to Shi, "You know what happened?" Yumichika asked; he knew it was most probably a fight, but he loved the gossip and he wanted to know the details.

"A spar, poor fellas couldn't measure up." Yumichika chuckled at that; they usually forgot their father was a farmer; they're better off being humble. If you're going to be a pretentious brat, at least have something to back it up. It was a cruel thought, but Yumichika never claimed to be nice. "I wish I was there to witness it," Yumichika said with an amused expression, he had his arms loosely crossed across his chest while he watched the ongoing commotion "we lack entertainment here." He explained.

At that, Shi rolled her eyes, "That wont be the case if you weren't so persistent on blowing off all social interactions." Shi said accusingly. Yumichika hated it when he was confronted about this subject, "What? That's not true. Remember that one time-" "Exactly! One time." Shi giggled and shook her head whole-heartedly, she knew it wasn't personal, Yumichika is just— well, Yumichika. "He's crazy! We aint done nothin'!" a shout from one of the Ogiwara brothers grabbed their attention.

At that Yumichika said, "I can't believe them. Always pleading innocent." Yumichika sighed, looking around his booth that seemed half empty now that there were no accessories, which he needed to do a bit of shopping for, as well as some food, he was running low. "I heard it was a traveller— a passerby." Yumichika's attention snapped back to Shi, "Hm?" He asked, not for what she said, but for an elaboration. "The man who did this— arrived in Jahal yesterday at late noon, asked for some directions, picked fights and then drank." Shi elaborated. "Oh no. They just keep coming don't they." Yumichika whined in his head, he was so thankful he didn't live in the village.

Shi looked at the defeated expression on Yumichika's face in amusement, "Get to working Ayasegawa, I came here for a head piece and instead I find nothing." She was right, he should probably get back to work, and all this drama wasn't going to pay for his food and work supplies. "Of course, I'll be right on it." And at that, Yumichika decided to close up early, do some shopping and then go home to get some work done before his cleaning job had started. He enjoyed shopping; it was one of the more relaxing activities on his schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not sure how many chapters this fic is going to be honestly.. i'll try and stop at 10 chapters since this is only the second fic i attempted to commit to and post. but yeah.. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Wow, so many pretty trinkets!" Said one of the tiny spirits in awe, climbing on Yumichika's cart when he arrived to inspect the goods. Yumichika was proud of his day's spending; he got fabric, new tailoring materials, crystals, ribbons and other supplies for his crafting, as well as other non work related items. "Uh-huh. But even better—" Yumichika paused to dig through his cart and then straightening up with a bag of flour in his hands, displaying it to his little companions, "I'm going to be making pie this evening," Yumichika said with a smile, earning him enthusiastic cheers and little hugs from the spirits, "but it'll be your choice of filling, so when I come back, I expect a basket of an element of your choice okay?"

At that the spirits agreed and spread in a haste to gather the missing ingredient despite it being too early. Yumichika chuckled, watching them leave. "You're in a good mood today." Hekma who was observing from behind commented. It wasn't the case when he left this morning. Yumichika answered without turning to face to Hekma, watching the spirits scramble around, "Not really." He admitted. "I just really need this."

Yumichika has dwelled on bothersome matters for as long as he could remember, and it wasn't doing anything for him. So if he were to be bothered either way, he'd rather have the upper hand and give himself something nice to compensate— even if it was something as little as baking a pie.

When Yumichika finally faced Hekma, he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding while itching the back of his head, "I'll go get some work done now. Make sure the little terrors stay busy." Yumichika said, picking his cart and dragging it inside his home. He emptied the cart, placing food in the fridge and the cupboards, the Incense in another cupboard and his new comb in the bathroom and then taking the rest of his shoppings to his workstation to start working on them.

When the sun was centered in the sky, Yumichika stretched, pulling his arms above his head and arching his back. It was time to head back to the village and Yumichika was just eager to be done with today since tomorrow is his day off and boy did he need it.

Yumichika was on his was down from the mountain in no haste; he wasn't in that much of a hurry to clean up filthy bars. Instead, he observed the trees, the birds, the animals, and then the farmers when he reached the bottom of the mountain.

The farmers were more associated with the spirits than the rest due to them being to close to their territory, and because they've witnessed first-hand what happens when someone tries their luck in trespassing on the Uzla mountain. The farmers just assumed it was because it was the spirits' home, as if to say, the reason those spirits chose to limit themselves on a mountain was for the sake of creating harmony between human souls and spirits. But Yumichika knew it was much more than that.

Yumichika passed the farmers, looking straight ahead and only replying when someone gave him a quick greet, or bow slightly to the older ladies and men who liked to give him free rice and tea when they could spare it. Most of them regarded him as a proud, arrogant oddity and made no effort to hide it. Yumichika didn't mind what they thought of him— it was none of his business anyway. It wasn't much different than his life in the world of the living he concluded— and he wasn't quite sure if that was a coincidence or not.

The way this cleaning job worked; was that Yumichika had to go to an agency and take his schedule for the month, verify his work via a stamp from the bar / pleasure house and then hand in his report by the end of the month to get a new one and so and so. It was a neat arrangement, and it was better than reporting in everyday— that would've been exhausting.

The bars were disgusting, no surprise there. But this one was especially filthy; it smelled like a mix of saliva, booze and urine— Yumichika wasn't very happy when he stepped on the latter, and it was even more degrading that he was now on his knees, cleaning said urine, thankfully it was his last bar for today. Just then, he heard a sound coming from the bar entrance, the sliding doors sliding open swiftly and quite rudely. "Bar doesn't open until six," It was the owner's lazy voice; he probably wasn't even looking up from his shogi. Yumichika could imagine the bastard, playing shogi against himself with a fan in his other hand lazily fanning himself.

"Come on old man, don't deny me my drink." Came the response, the man had a deep voice and the manner in which he spoke was unfamiliar to Yumichika; it was calm and— assured. Much like a parent dealing with a difficult child. Yumichika decided to not get involved and resumed wiping the urine off the floor. Eventually the owner managed to talk the man away and out of his bar and now Yumichika could finally work in peace.

Yumichika wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, finally finished with housekeeping and allowed to leave after getting his report stamped by the bar owner. "Good job Ayasegawa. You clean better than any cleaning worker the agency has ever sent my way." The owner, Falon Fi, said in mock praise. Which did not go amiss by Yumichika, "You should try doing it sometime. Maybe start with yourself." Came Yumichika's collected, snarky comeback.

He tended to show no facial expressions as to not give them any form of satisfaction over him; it helped making everyone know he wasn't the type to just quietly take an insult. Yumichika wanted to leave, he knew the spirits were back home and were very impatient for him to get back. So he made his way to the bar exist and slid the door open— only to be encountered with an usual looking man; the man had blood running down one side of his face and had blood coming out of his nostrils, as well as his mouth. And if that wasn't odd enough, the man had a crazy grin on his face.

Yumichika stood there dumbfounded; the man was looking straight at him, as if waiting for something. "Move it lady." The man said as he pushed Yumichika out of the way and entered the bar. He sounded like the man that came earlier for a drink, Yumichika wanted to go back inside and break the man's arm. He didn't respond well to insult, let alone assault, but he stopped himself deciding to stay out of trouble and not attract any unnecessary attention.

So Yumichika left, playing the incident again in his head, it didn't matter that the man had mistaken him for a woman, most people did. But who had that much blood on their face and smiled like that? Definitely not most people.

"—And then he pushed me out of the way and called me 'lady'." Yumichika said nonchalantly, sitting leaned back against Hekma comfortably while finishing up what remained from his share of pie. The spirits giggled, quite amused by Yumichika's encounter. And that is how the rest of their evening went— Hekma telling stories and Yumichika making little grass crowns for the spirits before making dinner. Eventually, the dark swallowed the mountain, bringing the fireflies to life as well as the lanterns. Which was Yumichika's cue to call it a day and retire to his bed.

The next morning passed in a flash, with Yumichika being finished with his market job, he had no cleaning duty today. So he spent his afternoon getting some tailoring done. And on the hours just before evening, he decided to bring out his portable ofuro so he could have a nice hot bath outside in the open fresh air. Lighting up some candle, some incenses and placing them on the hanging incense burners.

After everything was set Yumichika put his chest-length hair up into a bun and slowly sunk his body into the tub, filled with hot water and relaxing scented oils before placing a rolled up towel on his head to avoid over-heating. Even if it was more for pampering purposes— it was also because he didn't know how else to spend his days off. He usually got some work done, designing and experimenting. But other than that, he had nothing much else to do.

It was only forty minutes into his bath when the distressed calls from the spirits came; one of the more prominent spirits— a tiny raccoon named Pabu, was jumping up and down trying to get Yumichika's attention, the poor creature was out of breath. "What is it Pabu? What's wrong?" the spirits always over-reacted, Yumichika knew that much. But not like this, this seemed urgent, judging from the way the other spirits were all gathering around him as if something frightened them "a h-h-Human Yumi! He's up here!" Pabu stuttered while pointing to the direction of the river. At that Yumichika swiftly made his way out from the tub and grabbed his yukata. How could it be? Weren't the guardians supposed to guard the mountain entrance? Yumichika needed to know what was going on.

Yumichika hurriedly made his way to the river, looking to see where the human was but there was no one in sight. And when he was about to make note of the lack of any other human presence than his own, a slight tug on his yukata diverted his attention to the spirit pointing inside the river. And indeed, there he was, unconscious and passed out in the river.

"What should we do?" "We're not supposed to help him are we?" "He looks hurt real bad, maybe we should-" "NO, we cant. He shouldn't even be here." While the spirits argued, Yumichika looked back to Hekma; waiting for her to tell him what to do. Sure, Yumichika recognized the being— it was the man from the bar. And from what he could tell, this man was trouble and he shouldn't be allowed to stay on this mountain any longer than he already has. But a nod from Hekma made him act otherwise.

He moved to the edge of the river where the man had passed out, half his body was in the running water while the other half was out supported by the man's arm prepped on the river edge. The man was even bloodier than when he last saw him. Yumichika wrapped his arms around the stranger's waist, trying to lift him up from the water; the man was so heavy and much larger than himself. So he tried harder, this time with the help of the spirits— Yumichika was able to drag him all the way back to his cabin where he undressed him, cleaned him and patched him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk came; and only the cabin was illuminated in the blackness of the mountain. The dim lights from the inside of the cabin were seeping from the windows, making it appear as if it were a ship lost in the middle of a black ocean.

In that cabin, Yumichika was sitting with his legs under him on a zabuton placed not very far away from the man resting on his futon, staring silently at the unconscious man, lost deep in thought.

This man— he was probably the traveller Shi had spoke of that day in the market, the one who beat up the Ogiwara brothers. He has never seen or known men like this one in the village; the man was bald and had a strong, sturdy physique. And while taking a closer look, one could notice the traveller had red streak tattoos on the outer corner of each eye.

He had sharp features even while he was resting and scars scattered around his body and face. Yumichika didn't know why this man came to Jahal and started trouble; neither did he know what this man wanted or how he managed to get in the mountain.

These were all red flags that had Yumichika alert and cautious. He even wanted to head out and check-up with the guardians but he couldn't risk leaving the man alone, so he waited.

While Yumichika waited, he made himself some tea and dinner.

He was sipping on his tea waiting for the eggs to cook, when there was an audible grunt from his bedroom and Yumichika could feel his heart beating a little faster, he needed to stay calm and assess the situation smartly, after all— he couldn't risk making any false speculations about him true.

Upon entering the currently occupied room, he noticed the man was trying to sit up but was restricted by his injury, and then lying back down in defeat when he took note of his state.

Yumichika stood by the doorframe, waiting for the man to notice him.

"Ya shouldn't have stitched me up," Said the man without looking in Yumichika's direction. His voice was heavy, slightly breathless from the pain, "I aint your goddamn business."

He didn't seem too happy with Yumichika's kindness it seemed. So Yumichika simply left and came back a while later with some soup and water, placing them carefully by the futon cradling the injured man.

If Yumichika was quiet it was because he didn't expect the man to be so ungrateful, did he even know how heavy he was?

But also because he didn't know what to say to a man whose wish was to die— or, that's what Yumichika gathered anyway.

And when Yumichika went to leave the second time the man stopped him. "Fi's bar—" Yumichika stood listening, still facing away from him.

The man chuckled, running one hand over his face as if he'd just realized something, "You aint no woman." Yumichika smiled at that, out of everything else he could've said and he chose the most insignificant matter to address.

He ought to apologies for being rude and thank him for his kindness first. "What gave me away?" Yumichika finally said. Not to indicate that he was trying to fool anyone, but as if to ask 'what made you think otherwise?' "I don't know. Ya just aren't, I can tell now." The man answered, still lying on his back staring at the cabin ceiling.

The answer was sufficient enough for Yumichika who finally turned to face the man and simply said, "Eat." And nodded his head towards the tray of food, "They did a good number on you."

Only when the man was passed out again was Yumichika able to leave the cabin to get some fresh air and think what his next step should be. He wasn't able to learn anything about the man, not even his name.

From his brief time with the traveller, all he assembled was that the man was just looking for a "little bit of fun" and finding it with several village gangs that eventually lead up to them teaming up against him.

That was impressive; to think it took that much to bring him down— but non the less, dangerous.

After much thought, Yumichika made up his mind and hoped he was doing the right thing. The man lying on his futon was no different than the rest of the village men, maybe even worse.

Despite that, he was the only one able to enter the mountain, which probably counted for something and Yumichika wanted to know what it was.

This incident had the spirits disappear; hiding and refusing to show themselves in disapproval. And while Yumichika understood their point of view, he just couldn't throw a dying man off the mountain; that would be murder.

Yumichika only hoped no one else knew about this, otherwise he'd be the one murdered— trust-wise that is.

It was the chippering of the birds that woke him first— he wasn't a heavy sleeper, especially when he was sober.

He observed his surroundings momentarily and then letting out a long sigh; he was supposed to be out on the road by now, he wasn't supposed to be here but here he was, presented with another inconvenience he was better off without.

The man took a more thorough look at his refuge; the place was cramped and old, although, undeniably clean and neat. The electrical work and wires were exposed and looked quite old. Moreover, the paint was chipped and decayed— it only left the man wondering how such ugly details could result in a decent looking home.

From his position on the futon he could see the kitchenette through the wide hallway entrance. The kitchenette had skillets and other utensils hanging on the wall adjacent to the stove. He could also see the cupboards, some of them had the doors broken making whatever food placed there visible.

Just then his stomach grumbled, demanding to be fed. He attempted to sit up again but to no avail, "Damn." his voice was raspy due to his dry throat.

He faintly remembered his host telling him about fractured ribs or something, he wasn't really paying attention. Speaking of which— where was his host anyway?

After an hour of waiting, he could hear footsteps approaching from outside and when the cabin door opened and his host walked in, the man spoke, "What took ya so long?" to the traveller, this pretty boy made the choice to rescue him, he shouldn't have, but he did, so now he expected him to take responsibility.

Only his host was frowning down at him with his arms crossed against his chest. "You attacked the mountain guards!" Yumichika said accusingly, "I knew I'd regret this, I knew and yet I went against my better judgment."

Yumichika was furious; the most he'd expected was that this man was only able to enter the mountain because the spirits thought he was special like he was— and now he was left hoping the word doesn't spread that he had refuged the assaulter.

"wasn't my fault, they started it." The man said nonchalantly. Which only made Yumichika angrier, "They asked nicely first!" Yumichika said as he snatched the blanket off of the injured man; trying to project the seriousness of the situation on to him.

At that, the man let out an irritated breath, "Listen, I was beaten half way to death, how did ya expect me to react? And besides, non of that would've have happened had your village folks just finished off what they started and killed me instead of acting like a bunch of pussies."

There he goes again, that man really did have a death wish. "You want me to do it?" Yumichika offered bitterly; it was the easiest route out of this mess really.

The man chuckled, "Ya got to fight me first." The man said, placing both his hands at the back of his head. Yumichika only shook his head and pinched the bridge on his nose, "What am I going to do with you?" He _knows_ he had made a mistake now; he just had to take responsibility until the man was well enough to leave— which could take a while.

"Feed me?" the man suggested, he really wanted to talk more with his host but he crucially needed to eat first.

The man ate in delight, happy to finally have food damping his throat and filling his stomach.

Yumichika had helped the man sit up before giving him his meal and then retreating to the kitchen to eat, not far away from his sight.

The man slowed down his eating in favor of observing his host in the other room— he looked troubled, as if he were risking something when he decided to help the injured man. "Hey," the man called out to Yumichika, getting his attention. "C'mere. ya can join me if ya want."

He wasn't one to usually feel bad for people regretting decisions they made on their own. But this one— he had possibly done him wrong when he probably only intended to help. "What makes you think I want to?" Yumichika scoffed half-heartedly, picking at his food.

The traveller expected as much, "You're looking lonely over there." He said. And when he was only met with silence he pushed on, "Madarame Ikkaku."

Only then did Yumichika turn in the man's direction, wearing a questioning look on his face, which Ikkaku answered, "You can start calling me that."

Yumichika didn't know if he should accept the peace offering or not, but as of now he was stuck with the man until an unspecified period of time, unavoidable but troublesome. So truly, Yumichika had no other options but to take it, "Ayasegawa Yumichika."

Yumichika left for his workstation, leaving Ikkaku alone with a bundle of books to entertain himself. And despite that, Ikkaku was bored out of his mind.

He wasn't much of a reader, so the books were very much useless. And he needed a drink— which Yumichika told him he didn't have. Ikkaku expected the man to be a drinker, and he was let down when he found out otherwise.

This Yumichika person— he had a heavy soul, Ikkaku could tell. He's been around longer; he knew what souls burdened with secrets looked like and Yumichika fit the description well. But it wasn't Ikkaku's place to ask questions, so he was going to make due with what he was offered and be on his way.

He picked up one of the books again, flipping through the pages with no interest.

When suppertime came, and both men already had their dinner, Yumichika stated that he had to change Ikkaku's bandages.

Ikkaku was seated with the wall supporting his back and Yumichika was kneeling in front of him, loosening and cutting away the old bandages.

"I'll do it myself, give it here." Ikkaku attempted to do it himself but Yumichika refused, "You have two fractured ribs, a wound on your back, and stiches you'll probably rip open if you twisted the wrong way. I'll do it."

Yumichika could tell Ikkaku wasn't comfortable with him handling his injuries, but he'd rather have the man uncomfortable than have him staying any longer than he has to.

"Then do it faster." Ikkaku said in a huff. Yumichika stopped abruptly to tie his hair back so he could see what he was doing better. Not replying to the man's rude demand— only stealing a glance at the man's face before saying, "That day at the bar— why were you smiling like that?" Yumichika asked without halting his working on Ikkaku's injuries, wiping away the remaining blood with a damp towel.

"Huh?" Ikkaku was confused for a second, "oh. that." And Ikkaku grinned, the same grin he wore that day at the bar, "because I won." Remembering that day's victory. Yumichika just shook his head and said, "Its not the case this time is it?" which had the man tch-ing in annoyance.

When Yumichika got to work on Ikkaku's back he decided to ask one more question, he didn't want the man to think he was interrogating him— which he was, but he needed to understand what he got himself into. "Why were you picking fights with them in the first place?" Yumichika asked, and then asked another question before stopping himself, "What were you doing in Jahal anyway?"

Ikkaku wasn't stupid, he knew Yumichika had suspicions about him, but he had nothing to hide, and after gathering his thoughts, he spoke, "I'm looking for Futsunushi. Jahal was simply on the way."

At that, Yumichika lowered his hands to his lap. That was alarming, what did Ikkaku want with the god of war? Thankfully Ikkaku provided answers. "As for the fightin'— I enjoy fightin'" Ikkaku shrugged, "And finding Futsunushi will guarantee me some quality fights for the rest of my time here."

Yumichika didn't buy that; he could fight all he want, whenever he wants. What did he need the god of war for?


	5. Chapter 5

When Ikkaku was asleep, Yumichika made his way out into the quiet of the mountain, the only sound present was the flow of the river. The spirits were nowhere in sight ever since Ikkaku showed up. Yumichika walked the brief distance to where Hekma was; they needed to talk, now.

"Hekma— Hekma we need to talk." Yumichika called out.

"I'm here," Hekma reassured the fidgeting man before her. "What is it?"

Yumichika didn't know if he was being paranoid or not, but he told Hekma everything Ikkaku had told him and more. —"What if he's after the Qurban?" Yumichika asked, "What if I lead him right to it?" this time Yumichika whispered the question harshly in panic. The Qurban— the reason Yumichika was on this mountain, is the offering all gods desire, whoever takes control of the Qurban, takes control of any god of their choosing. Yumichika was its keeper, chosen to protect it and keep it hidden until the next keeper appears.

Hekma could see how troubled the man was, Yumichika wasn't usually like this— this was the last couple of days' stress and overwhelm.

"Did he ask you about the Qurban?" Hekma asked, "Does he even know of its existence?" Hekma's words were more of reassurances than questions, her tone ever so calm and serene.

Yumichika just stood quiet for a few seconds and then tilted his face up towards the sky, so the only thing he saw was the starry night sky, his hands on the back of his neck pressing on his spine, and then took a long inhale which he only exhaled when he looked back down to the ground— no, Ikkaku probably didn't. Most people thought the Qurban was a myth, so even if the man had heard of it he surely would've thought it was a myth.

"You were given this task for a reason Yumichika. You are here to preform a duty non other than you were chosen to preform, be it fate or cause." Hekma reminded the, now, calmer young man.

It was the closest anyone has ever came to the Qurban— the first in a hundred years and it had everyone alarmed, it was a natural reaction. And Yumichika chose to accept that over him simply being unreasonable.

The next morning, Ikkaku was able to sit up on his own but with much difficulty. Finding a bowl of rice, a couple of mildly cooked eggs, some blueberries along with a diced orange, and a pot of green tea over a teapot warmer. Ikkaku could all but stare at it; this was— nice. He wasn't used to such luxuries; usually on the road a loaf of bread would suffice. But he wasn't on the road now was he.

His host had a habit of not being there when he woke up it seems, which would be okay with Ikkaku if he wasn't feeling so bored and helpless. But he knew from experience; rushing healing injuries was not a very good idea.

When Yumichika came back home, he dragged his cart inside to place it in his workstation after he checked on his guest.

Ikkaku had his head leaning on the wall behind him, his eyes closed as if he were asleep. Yumichika took a glance at the man and decided to leave him be, until the man spoke, "What's in there?"

Ikkaku still had his eyes closed when Yumichika turned to his direction, indicating the man had only taken a glance when Yumichika turned to leave. "Work." Yumichika simply answered. Turns out, the man was in a state similar to meditation, although Yumichika wasn't sure.

Ikkaku opened his eyes this time, right when he was leaving again. Not much of a talker Ikkaku concluded, much like himself. It was going to be uncomfortable if this went on much longer.

Dinnertime came a little early today. Yumichika was eating quietly while Ikkaku was scanning his eyes over him. "You're a good cook." Ikkaku said, "How did ya learn to cook like that?" it was a good attempt in small talk Ikkaku thought, something not too serious or too lame like 'the weather'. Yumichika smiled a small smile at the compliment; he loved being complimented be it on his looks or skills— he loved it a tad bit more an average person would. "Too much time on my hands." Yumichika answered before adding, "You're the first person to ever have the pleasure."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at that, "So it's true. It's only you on this mountain and no one else huh." Yumichika gave a slight nod, proceeding to eat.

When it was time for bed again and Ikkaku's bandages have already been changed, Yumichika went to leave the cabin again, much like the night before and the night before that. "Oi! Yumichika," Ikkaku called and gestured for the man to come back inside. It was the first time the man had used his name and it had Yumichika's attention in an instant.

Yumichika frowned at the man; he didn't know how much longer he wanted to tolerate his rudeness. "What?" Yumichika wondered at this point if the man wanted a bedtime story.

"When was the last time ya slept?" Yumichika was taken aback by Ikkaku's question. "I aint trying to pry on what you got to do for a livin', but give your self a break." That's right; Yumichika hadn't slept in two or more days. Too worried, too wary and unsure. And Yumichika would've been touched by the man's concern had he not just implied he was a sex worker.

"You," Yumichika started slowly, narrowing his eyes at Ikkaku, "you think I'm a night worker?" Yumichika was offended now, not because he thought it was shameful but because he thought it was ugly; He could barely tolerate speaking with the slobs let alone have them touch him.

Ikkaku just rolled his eyes at this, "I never said that-" Ikkaku barely said before Yumichika interrupted him, "What were you implying then?" Ikkaku only sighed at that, "it doesn't matter," Ikkaku started calmly, and then noticed Yumichika was going to try to interrupt him again so he spoke a little louder before Yumichika had the chance, "it doesn't matter what I think."

Yumichika just went silent after this, frowning at the slouched back man. And when Ikkaku was met with nothing he continued. "I don't want ya getting sick or overworked on my account just get some sleep before ya pass-out dammit." Ikkaku absolutely hated feeling responsible over someone, he was his own person; never dragging anyone down with him or got dragged down by anyone.

"And if you're worried about me then don't. I can't even walk yet ya aint got nothing to worry about." Ikkaku gestured to his bandaged midsection, which had a firework of bruises underneath, deep and dark.

Yumichika was slowly realising how stupid he was acting. Between Ikkaku and Hekma, Yumichika knew he was being ridiculous now, he still had that pang of doubt but until then— he would listen to someone other than himself.

"Ikkaku where is my comb!" Yumichika yelled from the bathroom. Ikkaku had kept him up late the night before because he wasn't tired yet and wanted to play Oicho-Kabu a little while longer. Which resulted in him waking up late and yelling at the man sitting on the kitchen table peacefully eating some bread with olive oil and black vinegar.

"What are ya asking me for? I aint got no hair!" Ikkaku yelled back. His statement emitting tiny giggles from the spirits joining him on the kitchen table. "Shut up." Ikkaku chastised before taking another bite of his bread.

Yumichika stumbled into the kitchen and checked the time; it was 8 in the morning. He was two hours late now, great. Yumichika then left the kitchen, making a quick work of assembling his cart which he should've done the night before but didn't.

"You're always misplacing stuff, bald or not." Yumichika said as he reappeared in the kitchen, snatching a piece of bread and dipping it in black vinegar before heading to the door to leave.

Ikkaku all but rolled his eyes at being called bald. "Don't forget the booze, we're out." Ikkaku yelled after Yumichika before he left, not really sure if he heard him or not.

It took Yumichika 15 minutes to make it to the market where it usually took him 20 to 25 minutes. He never got the chance to finish his breakfast, which was a bit of an exaggeration given his breakfast was a piece of bread. Yumichika didn't have time to be making breakfast this morning and Ikkaku has been surviving on raw foods most of his afterlife existence that he never really learned to cook, or maybe he tried and failed, either way, the man was useless when it came to that matter— thus, the brown bread and black vinegar. Which had Yumichika flinching as soon as it hit his taste buds.

People were looking at him funny now; his hair was disarrayed and unkempt, he was disheveled in putting up his booth and flinching at a piece of bread. The stares were irritating, Yumichika wanted to yell at them. He wasn't irritated by the stared per se, but because now some of them probably noticed a change in his private life.

Ikkaku had been staying with him for three weeks now and is getting better by the day. He could move on his own now, grab food on his own, have a short walk outside and go to the bathroom without any help. Not that the man had allowed Yumichika to help him with such a humiliating matter— in fact, he would rather die than be humiliated. Yumichika knew that now, and knowing that about the man amplified Yumichika's respect for him in some way. The spirits warmed up to Ikkaku as well, it took a while, but they did. And that had Yumichika relieved.

Yumichika was just finished with his afternoon job, now standing in the same liquor store he's been to since Ikkaku was his guest. Yumichika hated alcohol; not only was it bad for the skin but it resulted in utterly ugly and disgusting behaviours and outcomes. But Ikkaku was stubborn man, a stubborn man with a great love for alcohol, which in itself was an addicting thing.

Yumichika's train of thought ended as he reached the liquor store. He got a good amount of bottles so it would be enough for a few days. The vendor had an amused look on his face as he watched Yumichika approach with the alcoholic beverages, "Ayasegawa~" the man tilted his head to Yumichika as if they were old friends, when in fact they weren't.

"Good afternoon Yazaki." Yumichika greeted in his polite, subdued manner. Yazaki all but snickered at the "classic Ayasegawa" response, "Didn't take you for a drinker." The man said while bagging the bottles.

Yumichika only uttered a simple 'hmn' at the comment, choosing not to elaborate when he wasn't directly asked. Yazaki eyed Yumichika after handing him the bags, "How about you come drinking with me and the others tonight? Everyone's a lot more fun when they've had a few drinks in them; you won't even notice your uh.. what was it? social anxieties." The man said snapping his fingers.

Yumichika didn't know nor did he care what his intentions were. True, the man seemed genuine and curious, but Yumichika knew better than to trust appearances. So he politely refused, he even threw in an apologetic smile for extra measure.

"Go Pabu go!" Yumichika could hear the cheering and giggling a few feet away from the cabin, forcing him to smile at the well-known cheerful noises.

He entered the cabin to find Ikkaku and Pabu arm-wrestling on the kotatsu. Pabu was standing on the kotatsu while Ikkaku had his elbow perched on its wooden surface, and from the looks of it, faking defeat to the little spirit.

"What's going on?" Yumichika asked with that stupid smile plastered on his face. This was new, Yumichika hadn't realized how long has it been since he genuinely smiled until then.

"Whom ever wins gets to pick what we're having for dinner!" his questions was answered briefly and then followed by more cheers. "It's either Oyakodon or Dangos!" another spirit exclaimed. Everyone was cheering for Pabu who had a very serious look on his fury face, sporting a frown to indicate his concentration and dedication to winning. "ya lil monsters want me to have dessert for dinner I aint having that!" Ikkaku shouted despite purposefully losing.

The scene playing before the violet-haired man had his insides feeling warm— and it was uncomfortable how warm and fuzzy it was— unfamiliar.

The sky was swayed with hazy colors, sheer curtains of pale yellow and pink covered the sky and wrapped around the barely glowing sun, pulling it down to sleep. Yumichika viewed the scene from the kitchen window as he kneaded the mochi, the sound of grass as it danced with the wind putting him in a slight haze. Yumichika's eyes then shifted to the spirits that appeared to be relaxing outside; they didn't like staying inside for too long.

It was only Ikkaku and himself inside the cabin now, with him in the kitchen and Ikkaku in the bathroom showering; he'd only recently been able to stand down a shower stream rather than wash himself with wet cloths that left him feeling not quite clean.

Yumichika's mind wandered back to when he came back home this afternoon— how he was feeling. It was strangely domestic when it wasn't supposed to be; Ikkaku's only been here for three weeks, and in those three weeks Ikkaku has grown to be one of the things Yumichika looked forward to coming home to. It was irrational and maybe too gullible on his side, but Yumichika didn't feel so alone anymore.

Sure he had the spirits and Hekma, but there was always that distinct difference— He knew exactly what to expect of them, he could guess what they were going to say next and he could predict their actions rather easily. Like a book he's read a hundred times before. Yumichika even seriously wondered if he were crazy and everything was a weave of his imagination.

It wasn't the case with Ikkaku if today was proof of anything. The man didn't seem the type to let others have their way. But then again, Yumichika only knew the guy for three weeks. He still gives Ikkaku credit though; by far Ikkaku was the only human that Yumichika could withstand for more than a few hours. Yumichika was also surprised when he found out he could tolerate the man.

Yumichika's haze was broken when he felt a creeping presence coming from behind him, and the smell of his favorite soap. Ikkaku was peering over Yumichika's shoulder, dressed in his sodenashi and a towel around his neck indicating him just getting out of the shower.

"Mochi's too flabby you're over kneading it." There was a slight annoyance in the bald man's voice that made Yumichika amused; being denied proper dinner was nothing Ikkaku could simply accept it seems. "As if you know what dough looks like." Yumichika answered, and then added, "and what did I tell you about using my soap? You have your own." At this point Yumichika stopped kneading and added more rice flour to firm up the mochi.

"I like yours better, it feels good on my aching muscles." Ikkaku then did a quick dramatic flex with his bicep for effect. Yumichika rolled his eyes and did a short shake with his head at Ikkaku's attempts to make Yumichika feel guilty. Yumichika could only curse himself for bragging about how his soap was infused with various skin benefitting and relaxing oils.

"It's expensive," Yumichika mumbled. "Beauty is expensive." And then started the endless stream of what Ikkaku gathered to be Yumichika's passion— beauty. Ikkaku had noticed the younger man opening up about since the past few days.

"I don't get it." The larger man said, turning away to sit at the table. If Yumichika was going to go on about beauty and vanity then it was probably a good idea to take a seat. "You can be pretty all ya want, I don't see how it can be useful." He has seen people obsessing over beauty in at least every one of his travels. Heck, for all he knew, all it was good for was trouble.

Yumichika raised an eyebrow at Ikkaku's direction. He knew some people didn't appreciate beauty but in Ikkaku's case— it seemed completely non-existent. "Your looks determine people's first impression of you. Beautiful people always have it a hundred times easier than people who aren't. How do you think I got this far on my own? Humph." It was such a basic principal he felt silly explaining it.

There was a moment of silence then— like something left unsaid. Yumichika then placed the dough bowl in the oven and sighed while tucking the escaping strand of hair behind his ear. Five more minutes till dinner— or dessert is served.

"well I wouldn't know. but I think you're tough." Ikkaku stated. Causing the smaller man to stare at him wide eyed, "tough?" Yumichika asked, getting a single nod from Ikkaku who was now grinning ear to ear. Yumichika's face softened, as he chuckled, "well don't look like you want to spar with me now. I can easily overpower you in the state you're in."

Ikkaku scoffed at that, grin still in place, "I'll humor ya pretty boy."

It was nearing midnight when Ikkaku decided he'd retire to bed. He usually went out after dinner to practice; even though Yumichika looked at him like he was crazy and told him that it would only delay his recovery. He was only recovering from an injury, not crippled.

Ikkaku entered the cabin, expecting Yumichika to be in his workstation like he usually is at this time of the evening. Instead Ikkaku was greeted with the sight of the smaller man in the kitchenette and what he would describe as the most wonderful smell of cooking he had ever had the pleasure of smelling.

Ikkaku was about to call Yumichika a cheater; eating warm, well-made meals while he had to go to bed on an empty stomach save for the sake. But his protests were cut short when the raven placed his index finger on his lips; shushing the other man before saying is a hushed voice, "sit down."

"Haaa~" Ikkaku sighed loudly as he finished the bowl of Oyakodon Yumichika made for them. Ikkaku was so pleased when he found out had secretly made a proper dinner.

"screw tailoring, ya should be selling this stuff as a street vendor. Ya'll get your taxes paid in no time."

Ikkaku was now lying on his back, staring at the ceiling while the other man was leaning back with his arms supporting his weight. "and smell like grease? I don't think so." Yumichika said.

Ikkaku shrugged, eyes focused on the ceiling as if he was trying to decipher a puzzle. In turn the smaller man was staring at Ikkaku, wondering if he had something to say.

The silence stretched long enough that the raven thought the bald man had fallen asleep with his eyes open until he finally decided to speak, "ya have a good life here." Ikkaku remarked.

It was true— better than most Yumichika would say. It was so good to the point where he was just so bored all the time; it was no better than sleep.

"yeah." Yumichika answered despite his thoughts.

"I woulda died of boredom though. I already am." Yumichika was a little taken aback by this. And he couldn't help but feel kind of.. offended?

So he just picked up their plates and got up, placing them in the sink.

Yumichika was lying on his futon, wrapping his blankets tightly around himself unable to sleep. Ikkaku was only feet away on his own futon, snoring in his sleep.

The violet-haired man didn't know what he was thinking; making Ikkaku dinner so he wouldn't go to sleep unsatisfied. And then getting nothing but ingratitude. What was he trying to do? Why was he even bothered by the bald man wanting to leave? He wanted Ikkaku to leave too… didn't he?

So why was he unconsciously trying to get Ikkaku stay?

Yumichika dismissed his thoughts; they were only giving him a headache.


	6. Chapter 6

Two more weeks passed and Ikkaku was in top shape. Better than he's ever been in fact, that he decided to go and explore the forbidden mountain.

Yumichika was going to be out all day today, which was perfect; the smaller male never allowed Ikkaku to go off and wander too far away from the cabin.

It bugged Ikkaku that whenever he asked he wouldn't be told why, just that it's dangerous and that he wasn't allowed to be here in the first place— no human soul was.

Ikkaku wasn't the pushy type, so he never asked too many questions.

Ikkaku came to realize just how many spirits occupied the mountain. Most of them lived in the thousands of years old tree roots peeking out of the ground. Others were living underground or in rocks. But Ikkaku had a notion in his head that spirits weren't all supposed to be this little.

The spirits are known to be powerful beings, which didn't seem to be the case as far as Ikkaku could see. They were all cute little things that looked like they could barely defend themselves.

He decided to save that question until Yumichika came back.

Ikkaku had a pretty good Idea why the spirits were keeping the mountain for themselves as he ventured further to the opposite side of the mountain.

It was breathtaking. There were trees larger than he's ever seen during his travels, Flowers enough for someone to make a business out of, animals that were usually consumed just ran freely in the open. It was paradise mountain that's what it was.

But currently, Ikkaku had his eyes on the juicy looking fruits hanging from tree branches that he was just dying to taste.

The bald man placed his staff down and started climbing the tree. The skin of his palms was so rough due to hundreds of years of sparring and hard labor and definitely too rough for splinters.

It's been a while since Ikkaku had to climb something and he was just now getting reintroduced to the best method to climb.

The spirits occupying said tree didn't make it an easy task for him either; hissing and growling at him, aiming fruit seeds at his bald head to interrupted his climbing.

"Ya little punks better watch yourselves!" to which he only received incoherent complaints and tongues poking out.

Ikkaku was getting so close to the juicy goodness, stretching his arm as far as he could before he was bitten by one of the spirits on the calf, causing him to break the tree branch and fall jaw first on the ground.

"That's it ya fuckers!"

To say that he spent the entire afternoon chasing after the spirits would be an understatement.

Yumichika was glad to finally be home. He was very much looking forward to take a shower, eat dinner and chat with Ikkaku about his day.

And since he had the day off tomorrow, he was also looking forward to sparring with Ikkaku in the morning. It was only a week ago when Ikkaku proposed to Yumichika his idea of "fun".

Yumichika was utterly surprised to find out how much he enjoyed it. Fighting, sweating and letting off steam with Ikkaku— who would've thought, Yumichika the delicate, vain one to be such a brute on the inside.

And surely enough, the raven knew how to fight just as Ikkaku suspected. But actually enjoying such a savage act— Yumichika wasn't sure if it was Ikkaku's influence or a newly discovered hobby, but he was thankful for how much relief he didn't realized fighting brought him.

When Yumichika neared the cabin he could feel Hekma calling him. The calling always felt like invisible strings tugging and pulling on his body. A constant reminded of his bond with the ancient spirit.

Yumichika was wary when approaching the spirit. She rarely ever called for him unless it was very important.

He had a million thoughts crashing in his head. Mainly about the Qurban and Ikkaku. There was always room for doubt in Yumichika's head, and a month of being with the guy wasn't going to change that.

Hekma was smiling sympathetically when Yumichika approached. Similar to how a parent would when they're about to break some bad news to their child.

"what is it?" Yumichika wasn't wasting any time. He knew he was up for some bad news.

"calm down young man. You're stiffer than me." Hekma scolded softly. Yumichika had a habit of being anxious and demanding sometimes he forgot whom he was speaking with.

Yumichika let out a grunt of frustration; he couldn't handle being teased right now.

"don't do this to me Hekma," Yumichika whined. He just wanted to know what happened.

"It's about your companion." Of course it was. What else could it be about.

"and?"

"He went to the other side of the mountain."

Yumichika entered the cabin calmly. Lowering his cart down, and slipping off his getas.

His presence was acknowledged with a simple 'Welcome home Yumi' and that was it, as the spirits were gathered around the kotatsu, too focused on their game of cards.

"Ikkaku can we talk?" Yumichika started slowly.

Ikkaku took note of the smaller man's serious tone and sighed, dropping his cards on the wooden surface. "Alright guys, time ta beat it."

After the last spirit left, Yumichika immediately closed the door and glared at the bald man. "I can't believe this-"

"here we go."

"I thought I've made it abundantly clear! You are not to go to the other side ever!"

"so that hag snitched on me again-"

" _Hekma_ keeps watch over you incase you don't listen to my instructions and you never listen!"

"ya keep naggin' like a woman, it's annoyin'."

Oh how Yumichika wanted to punch the man. "Ikkaku you need to tell me what happened there. Did you run into any trouble? Did you draw attention to yourself? Did-"

Suddenly, as if Yumichika's hands weren't full enough, the cabin door opened up abruptly, revealing a wide-eyed Bonzo.

Yumichika had been startled at the sudden interruption, making him unconsciously step back until he was next to Ikkaku who was now up on his feet, just as startled as Yumichika.

Bonzo's wide red gaze travelled between Yumichika and the unfamiliar man.

"the- the human!" Bonzo said pointedly.

Yumichika had no idea what to do or say at this point. As far as they care he just proved their suspicions right. Everything he's worked so hard to prove wrong.

"who the fuck are ya?" Ikkaku was utterly clueless. Who did that guy think he was? Barging in here and talking to him like that.

"Bonzo-" Yumichika tried.

"So it's true. You are sheltering a human." Bonzo smacked the door shut for effect.

"Yumichika ya know this guy?" Ikkaku knew Yumichika probably knows the beast. And judging from the raven's expression— not a very pleasant acquaintance.

Yumichika was now quiet. His gaze fixed on his feet.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Bonzo laughed bitterly, "This is exactly what's to be expected of a human. Unacceptable."

Ikkaku had no idea why Yumichika wasn't firing back at their intruder. He was despicable with his patronizing gaze and accusations. Ikkaku was starting to get annoyed.

Ikkaku ignored the menace by the door for now; he needed to get Yumichika to speak first. "hey, Yumichika" he said, placing a large, soothing hand on Yumichika's shoulder. "ya good?"

"That boy knows he's not. He's ashamed just as he should be." Bonzo said before his eyes traveled over Ikkau's frame and then adding, "could've at least brought someone with hair on his head."

Ikkaku blinked at the large spirit twice before huffing, "That's it, I'm getting my naginata."

Just then Yumichika moved, grabbing Ikkaku's arm to stop him. "no. we're going to talk like civilized beings."

"what's there to talk about? This human was running around like a savage attacking our kind and threatening to kill them." Bonzo had a look of disbelief on his face. As if he couldn't believe that the smaller man was actually trying to argue about this.

"I can't believe Hekma allowed this." Bonzo sighed.

"Hekma trusts me and my judgment!" Yumichika didn't want Hekma brought into this. Besides her believing in him, she's also a very old and wise spirit. Bonzo should be more careful when questioning her judgments.

Bonzo narrowed his eyes at Yumichika, "what about him?" the beast-like creature then turned his gaze to Ikkaku, "does she trust him?"

Ikkaku was about to speak, to say he didn't care what they had to hide or whatever it is everyone seemed to be so terrified about. But when he saw the way the smaller man was looking at him, all words and thoughts went out the window. There was a small moment of uncertainty that was quickly replaced with a determined expression.

"I trust him."

Ikkaku knew that statement wasn't true. Not when Yumichika still had Hekma keeping watch over his every move whenever the smaller man wasn't there. But for the sake of appearances, Ikkaku shrugged and threw a smug look at Bonzo before saying, "I'mma trust worthy guy."

Bonzo just looked appalled and angry. There was no way the spirit was allowing this. That much Yumichika knew. But he needed to not appear reckless in the very least which he definitely was.

"Three days. Three days and the human is gone." Bonzo said. His tone suggested no room for argument.

"I don't think you need me to tell you the 'Ifs' kid." Bonzo's red eyes were intense on Yumichika, full of threat.

"You humans disgust me." And with that, the spirit left the cabin. Leaving both males alone, downing the latest event in silence.

Ikkaku scoffed. Threats were as good as promises to him. He loved a good challenge, and that Bonzo sure looked like a fun challenge. But the way he spoke to Yumichika— it was so patronizing and demeaning, as if he were an unwanted outsider, the burden child, the itch that never goes away. No wonder the raven was so cautious and had his guard up all the time.

"what crawled up his ass?" Ikkaku mocked before looking in the younger man's direction. Yumichika was visibly fuming— his lithe body was shaking with frustration. "Yumichika-"

"Despicable, revolting, vile, ugly beast!" Yumichika was a whirlwind, kicking and breaking whatever was in front of him. He didn't know how else to release his pent up anger. He felt like he was a failure. Like whatever he does it's going to end up being the wrong thing.

Ikkaku didn't expect this from the dainty man. But he wasn't surprised. Ikkaku was smart enough to notice just how much Yumichika was keeping to himself. The only human on this mountain full of spirits. The black sheep.

So Ikkaku let him have his tantrum for a few seconds more before deciding to stop him lest he hurts himself.

"That's enough." Ikkaku tried

But of course Yumichika wouldn't listen. No— couldn't listen over his rage. His hearing trapped inside of his head for the moment.

"hey— hey!" Ikkaku then grabbed the smaller man from behind. Wrapping an arm around his middle and trapping his arms to his side, while his free hand kept a firm grip on Yumichika's hip.

Yumichika struggled for a short while before giving up and going slack in Ikkaku's hold, chest heaving as he struggled to bring his breathing back to normal. He had his head leaned back on the larger man's shoulder, his usually graceful features were now scrunched into a frown.

"It's all.. Your fault." Yumichika said between breaths.

Ikkaku couldn't help but chuckle. Even in a situation like this, the younger man was still trying to avoid any questioning on Ikkaku's part. He was clever about it too; deterring and shifting Ikkaku's attention to himself by blaming him rather than allowing Ikkaku time to ask any questions.

"Is it?" Ikkaku said in a low voice, humoring the smaller man.

Yumichika let out small "mhm." —it was about all he could muster at the moment.

He was slowly realizing his current situation, the way the older man was holding him, his hot, even breathing on his cheek, the slight rumbling in his broad chest when he spoke, his warmth, his presence— it was comforting.

So unbearably comforting that Yumichika wanted to punch the guy. It really was his fault that he was caught sheltering a human. And now Ikkaku was getting off easy— He really wanted to punch him now.

"I just really want to hurt you right now." Yumichika admitted.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at that, "tell ya what then," Ikkaku said, slowly letting go of Yumichika and turning him around to face him.

"let's fight." Ikkaku grinned. "fightin' is good for the nerves."

Yumichika sighed. Ikkaku was an insensitive brute. And Yumichika couldn't believe he was accepting his suggestion.

"damn man," Ikkaku was out of breath. That Yumichika was really something, wearing him out like that. They've been fighting for hours now and Yumichika wasn't letting out. He had crazy stamina when he got heated, Ikkaku noted.

"ya done?" Ikkaku asked, looking up at Yumichika who was now straddling him, pressing the end of his staff to the taller man's throat.

"that depends," Yumichika smirked at the man beneath him, "am I allowed to crush your throat?"

 _Oh?_ Bloodthirsty huh? Ikkaku couldn't stop grinning for the life of him. All he could do was cross his arms behind his head and grin up at the man above him. Even tilting his chin up a little bit, exposing his neck more for the smaller man, challenging him.

Yumichika simply scoffed. Dropping himself next to the bald man and gazing up at the stars. Ikkaku was right; the physical exertion did him well. He felt calmer now.

Ikkaku almost couldn't believe the amount of power the smaller man possessed. He would've gotten upset about losing without being finished off by his opponent, but this didn't really feel like defeat. No, this was just them being playful. A physical practice meant to take the edge off his frien- no, not that. -his host.

Ikkaku knew something was up with the mountain. Something that wasn't his business. but he could tell, it's as if he were a blind man that could feel the shine of the sun but not see it. He had no idea why that Bonzo guy hated humans and he had no idea why humans weren't allowed up here. and he wasn't trying to give himself excuses because god forbid he's feeling guilty- nope. But if only Yumichika had said something- anything- then maybe he would've been more careful. But then again, maybe he should've just listened to Yumichika.

Although Ikkaku wouldn't admit it, he was grateful for the kindness Yumichika had shown him. It wasnt the first time he'd received kindness from a stranger, he had encountered some during his travels but non of them had something to lose when they chose to help him.

On the other hand, It seemed as if Yumichika had a lot to lose and yet, he still allowed him to stay. not just that, but he cooked for him, cleaned for him, trained with him, took care of his injuries for him no matter how much Ikkaku protested, He even tailored him up some clothes!

Now that Ikkaku was thinking about it- why was the smaller man doing all this? Maybe he was shy about asking Ikkaku to leave? Like one of those situations where you get yourself into something you cant get out of.

The bald man then glanced to his side to the subject of his thoughts to find him staring at him, eyes thoroughly studying him. "You get these hideous wrinkles on your nose when you're thinking too deep did you know that?"

' _Nah, he aint the shy type._ ' Ikkaku thought, amused.

It seemed he overstayed his welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I originally thought this will be a 10 chapter-ish fic but i think it'll be much longer than that since i'm not even half way through the storyline -siiiigh-

* * *

It seemed Yumichika wasn't ready to talk about Bonzo or anything else right now. Ikkaku simply watched as Yumichika got the ofuro ready for them to have a nice relaxing bath.

They were flushed and sweaty from their fight earlier that Yumichika insisted they take a quick shower and sink their bodies into the hot bath.

"ya really know how to spoil yer self dontcha" Ikkaku said as he stripped off his yukata, then stepped into the tub and waited for Yumichika who was getting his oils and salts as well as Ikkaku's sake.

Ikkaku sat completely bare under the steaming water, it burned _so good_. Ikkaku relaxed his body, noticing how small the ofuro was, it could barely fit in two people- or maybe he was just a big guy, he wasn't sure.

Tree leafs were falling into the tub. Bringing Ikkaku's attention to the ancient tree spirit only a few feet away.

Ikkaku and Hekma rarely- if not ever spoke. The spirit preferred to avoid any confrontation with him it seemed. Well, no harm in trying now given the circumstance.

"ya hate humans too huh?" Ikkaku said more than asked the spirit. She looked magnificent. Ikkaku was sure he'd be compelled to look away if she looked at him with her deep hollow eyes long enough.

"That's an idiotic thing for a clever man like you to say." Hekma answered.

Ah. As brutal as ever.

Ikkaku tch'ed before saying, "the part where i'm assumin' ya hate humans or not knowin' why ya hate em?"

Hekma hummed. "We don't hate humans. I have deep regards for Yumichika and he's a human." Then after a short pause she added, "What we fear is human nature."

Ikkaku should've known she was going to say something cheesy like that. "Well there aint nothin' we can do about it." Ikkaku said nonchalantly, rubbing the inside of his ear with his index finger. It was known that the discrimination between spirits and humans in the east was bad, but he didn't know it was _this_ bad. The humans and spirits here were living in the exact same place but they were still separated because of this mountain. or was it something else..

Ikkaku sighed and slid deeper into the hot water, relishing in its heat. The soft breeze hit him just right so he won't suffocate from the steam. He couldn't help but wonder why Yumichika was so different.

"You've tainted him you know." Ikkaku was pulled out of his thoughts by Hekma's statement.

 _'what?'_

Ikkaku sat up at that, "tainted who now?"

She said it pretty plainly. But Ikkaku couldn't help but note the accusatory undertone in her voice. and.. the tint sadness attached to it?

"You know who-"

"Yeah but it's about time ya say what's on yer mind cuz I've just about had it with y'all assumin' i'm up to no good"

The silence between them stretched then. Hekma was looking at Ikkaku now, her seemingly empty eyes baring on him like a million unblinking eyes. But she was just quietly looking, almost as if she were disappointed.

"I wish you were." Hekma said. "For Yumichika's sake I wish you were."

It was clear that she was dreading something. But Ikkaku didn't understand what the issue was, he was going to leave this god damn mountain without even knowing it's secret and for as long as he knew he didn't kill anybody during his stay. But Hekma was still talking as if the damage was already done. And Yumichika was going to be relieved of him anyway so there Ikkaku was, stuck and clueless yet again.

But what Hekma said next gave him the slightest of clues,

"Then he might not miss your presence as much"

At that, the bald man stood up. She was just making him angry now, "ya better start talkin' straight lady," So she just wanted to isolate Yumichika from humans was that it? It wasn't any of his business. Why was she bringing him into this? Yeah he might've been angry because he felt like they were abusing the younger man but Yumichika made his own choices.

When Hekma said nothing Ikkaku said, "and ya say _we're_ the ones who're evil."

"I leave you for 10 minutes and you pick a fight with Hekma? You're helpless Ikkaku."

Ikkaku almost forgot Yumichika was supposed to join him. He was startled a little. He turned in the direction of the man addressing him. Yumichika had his hair up in a bun, a few strands escaping, not long enough to join the others. He was carrying a small basket containing the wooden plate for the sake and other bath necessities. Ikkaku could _really_ use that alcohol right now.

"And will you sit down already? I don't want Pabu and the others seeing you like this." Yumichika said as he placed the floating plate on the hot water, delivering the sake to Ikkaku.

"In my naked glory?" Ikkaku said as he sat back down. Immediately reaching for the sake.. He decided to put his conversation with Hekma to rest; he was leaving anyway, so it really didn't matter either way. He took the sake bottle and took a swig from the bottle feeling the fiery liquid burn down his throat and heat up his chest. Leaving the cup abandoned. He had no idea why Yumichika bothered; he always drank straight from the bottle.

"Yes, it's vulgar." Yumichika said. He was now stripping off his yukata and folding it neatly. Despite what he'd just said, he couldn't take his eyes off Ikkaku's body and who could blame him? When the bald man had a body like that; tall and tanned, more on the muscular side, how every scar on his body complimented him perfectly and only added to his appeal, how his skin looked smooth but felt rough, how the damp hair on his arms and chest clung to his skin. The epitome of masculinity Yumichika thought— beautiful.

Yumichika was oiling himself, rubbing every inch of exposed skin. He then dumped the bath salt in and climbed into the water. Unlike Ikkaku, Yumichika kept his underwear on for the sake of modesty.

They talked for a while, Ikkaku was getting more and more laid-back the more he drank, he was a heavy drinker but the sake was still taking affect, cracking silly jokes, telling stories of his travels and even flaunting his luck. They were now laughing about how many time he just barely survived death. "I swear death don't want nothin' to do with me, it's like I'm too much to handle or somethin'"

"I'd say" Yumichika giggled. It was ridiculous how many people confined themselves to the safety of their homes in a useless attempt to avoid death but then there Ikkaku was, chasing death like it's nobody's business and is still well and alive.

"Got lucky with you too didn't I?" Ikkaku smirked at Yumichika. Making the younger man roll his eyes at Ikkaku proving his point. The bald man took one more sip of his sake, seemed like it was about time they brought up Ikkaku's parting. Now that Yumichika's relaxed, the larger man thought he could thank him properly before he left. He still had a lot of travelling to do to find Futsunushi.

"I'm leavin' as soon the sun rises so dontcha worry yer pretty little head about that anymore." Ikkaku announced.

All traces of smile and laughter left the smaller man and were replaced by complete silence. He hesitantly nodded once at Ikkaku then looked down at his hands, the skin of his delicate fingers wrinkled from spending too much time in the water. His heart was beating faster suddenly and he was feeling uneasy, ' _I'm so scared._ ' Yumichika felt like a baby and he was utterly ashamed of his thoughts. He knew what he was scared of but he didn't want to admit it even to himself because then it will stick in his head forever. He's going to be alone again, _bored_ to death again. And there was nothing he could do about it unless he tied Ikkaku up and kept him as his prisoner. But he wouldn't do that to Ikkaku, especially when he knew what that felt like. But what was he going to do now? His chest hurt and there was this annoying tightening in his throat.. He couldn't think anymore.

Yumichika looked up at the larger man, spotting the sake bottle in his hand. "Ikkaku can I have that?" Yumichika scooted closer to the bald man, god he really needed a drink.

"Huh?" Ikkaku questioned. He had his arm leaning on the edge of the ofuro, holding the sake bottle in question. Ikkaku looked from Yumichika to the alcohol and then back to Yumichika and grinned. "ya aint worried about bein' ugly anymore?"

"Shut up" Yumichika snatched the bottle from Ikkaku's grip and took one large sip, regretting it immediately. The burning sensation and the bitterness was too much for the poor man. Of course, Yumichika couldn't care less; he needed this. But midway through his second gulp Ikkaku took the bottle back and placed on the floating plate.

"I think it's time we got outta the water yeah?" With that Ikkaku stood up and waited for the smaller man to get up in turn. If Yumichika was celebrating his departure it didn't show. Ikkaku didn't want to jump into conclusions but it didn't look like Yumichika was the least bit glad about him leaving, quite the contrary— Yumichika was dreading it. If Hekma was really keeping Yumichika prisoner then Yumichika ought to know; he was a very smart guy from what Ikkaku could gather. He knew how to take care of himself.

—

It was too late for dinner, and all Yumichika wanted to do was sleep. He was so tired physically and emotionally. He wanted to talk with Ikkaku too but he couldn't even do that— the spirits were pestering him about dinner and were noisily chattering about how scary Bonzo is. And he was, there was no denying that but he wasn't bad or evil in the least bit; he was just committed to his duty, and Yumichika found he couldn't really blame him for doing his job in keeping the secrecy and peace in the mountain. He was reckless and unreliable in allowing a human up here, Bonzo was right. Had Ikkaku been with ill intentions then it would've definitely been the end of everything everyone on this mountain had fought so hard to keep.

And oh how Yumichika wished he were.

"Ikkaku-san are you really leaving in three days?" Pabu asked. The spirit has grown attached to Ikkaku so much that he had teamed up with him against Yumichika many times. Upon hearing this Yumichika couldn't help but feel bad for his little companions. He looked over to Ikkaku, wondering what he was going to say. Ikkaku was scratching the back of his head now, a frown on his face.

"Well yeah. I wasn't supposed ta be here this long anyway." Ikkaku held the back of his neck and shrugged as if he really didn't care.

Yumichika didn't want to hear this so he busied himself with making some rice. He wanted to get dinner done and go to bed.

After the spirits made their peace with Ikkaku leaving and ate the rice Yumichika made, they left the cabin giving both Yumichika and Ikkaku their privacy. They were now laying in the complete darkness of the cabin. Yumichika was laying on his futon and staring out the window. The soft glow of the moonlight blurred by the fog looked a lot like what he was feeling right now. The situation eerily similar to that night two weeks ago. Ikkaku was asleep on the futon behind him. Their breathing was the only sound in the quiet. Yumichika was convinced he wasn't going to get any shuteye tonight. His thoughts were all over the place and he had to let them out because if he didn't he was going to regret it and the remorse was going to be _painful._ He sighed for what was the hundredth time that night and sat up then looked in the direction of Ikkaku's sleeping form. "Ikkaku," He tried. Taken aback by how small and choked the larger man's name slipped through his lips.

Yumichika shook his head and gathered his strength despite feeling vulnerable, he needed to talk and sort this out. He crawled to Ikkaku's futon and sat with his legs bent beneath him. "Ikkaku wake up." Yumichika tried again, causing Ikkaku to stir and groan slowly emerging from sleep. As Yumichika waited for him, he wondered what he was going to say, he had no plan or any idea what he wanted to say. He only hoped the words would just come out on their own. When Ikkaku opened his eyes and rested them on Yumichika he let out a deep sigh and rubber a hand over his face sleepily.

"What is it Yumichika?"

"…"

"Out with it-"

"Don't leave."

The forwardness in which Yumichika said it surprised Ikkaku a little bit, it surprised the smaller man as well. He didn't think he would actually say it. Yumichika had his fists clenched while he waited for Ikkaku's response. He was looking at the larger man's chest in attempt to avoid his eyes. Yumichika was getting more nervous by the second because he knew how ridiculous he sounded and his heart fluttered slightly when he heard Ikkaku uttering an annoyed 'tch' before turning around, giving his back to the younger man and saying, "go ta bed."

It angered Yumichika that Ikkaku wasn't taking him seriously. But he wasn't letting out, if it had to take all night so be it. Yumichika reached his hand out and touched Ikkaku's arm, running his thumb over a horizontal scar there. "Ikkaku, please." Yumichika said in the gentlest, softest voice he could summon. Ikkaku had a weakness for fragile things, he despises them but at the same time he's helpless against them and although it wasn't in Yumichika's nature he couldn't help it. He was starting to feel desperate and confused. And Ikkaku's short-temper wasn't helping.

Ikkaku groaned again and sat up swiftly. Removing the hand that was caressing his arm and holding it his tight grip. "d'ya hear how pathetic ya sound?" He was now glaring at Yumichika. "Are ya really that much of a lightweight that only a couple of drinks are enough ta get ya this way?"

Yumichika didn't attempt to remove his hand from Ikkaku's grip and was looking right back at the bald man's glare. As impossible as it may sound but maybe he was a little drunk, otherwise he would never in a million years say what he said next, "I'll beg if I have to. Please don't leave." Yumichika's face was heating up rather quickly and his heart was almost at his throat but he didn't care anymore; he couldn't imagine his life without Ikkaku. His gaze determined and fixed on the man before him.

Ikkaku stared wide-eyed at the confession. He was genuinely worried, just what has gotten into the smaller man to get him like this? He ceased his grip on Yumichika's hand that had probably gone numb now and held the side of Yumichika's visibly flushed face. Running his finger over his ears and his hair in an effort to comfort either himself or Yumichika, he wasn't sure. He also took note of how the younger man leaned into his touch. _'so docile.'_

The room was drowning in tension. "Yumichika Imma terrible guest who was lucky enough ta end up here— well, not here, but with you. Since everyone is outta get me on this shit of a mountain." Yumichika chuckled at that and thought about mentioning Pabu and the other squad of spirits for a second but went quiet when Ikkaku started talking again. "I want ya ta remember I'm just a wounded stranger ya nursed back ta health yeah?"

"No." Yumichika said. Because that wasn't true and Ikkaku knew it; they had too much fun together, they were too comfortable around each other and they were the most compatible opposites this world has ever seen in Yumichika's opinion. "You're my friend."

Ikkaku then groaned, removing his hand from Yumichika's face to scratch his head in thought. He would've blamed this on the alcohol too, but Yumichika's eyes were as clear as day when he said it. There was no escaping the truth it seemed now that it was said out loud.

"I aint staying Yumichika."

"Then I'm not staying either."

"What the fuck is wrong with ya?"

"You're saying you don't want me?"

"I didn't say that ya bitch"

"Then what's the problem?"

Ikkaku didn't know. Yumichika's role seemed crucial up here and it seemed a little odd that he was so willing to leave.. just like that. Yumichika had his arms crossed in front of his chest, almost daring Ikkaku to refuse and for a second, Ikkaku almost wanted docile Yumichika back.

"I'll help you find Futsunushi." Yumichika said. Trying to appeal the idea to Ikkaku further.

Ikkaku didn't know what Yumichika was going to get out of this. But his best guess was he was desperate to not being so alone and jaded anymore.

"And then what?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'll fight alongside you."

* * *

awh they're /friends/


	8. Chapter 8

The next day they slept throughout the morning. Yumichika woke slowly, the sunlight and the chippering of the birds was first to greet him. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked over to Ikkaku's futon. He smiled upon seeing the larger man, he was sleeping on his stomach with his arms spread away from his body and then coming back to bend under his pillow. The covers were just above his hips where they escaped his shoulders while he slept.

Ikkaku didn't leave. He's still here.

Yumichika had a lot to settle today if he was going to leave with Ikkaku tomorrow. He had to sort out his business in the village, talk with the village elders about his resignation and departure and most difficult of all- say goodbye to Hekma and the spirits.

He was heading to the small kitchen when he took notice of the damage he made in the living room while throwing his tantrum, _'yikes, that could not have been pretty.'_ Yumichika winced. And oh no, did he break his favorite vase? The raven sighed, it didn't matter anyway; he didn't need it on the road. So he just cleaned up and made a big breakfast/ lunch to bribe his little companions to accept his departure, as silly as that sounded but Yumichika had no other ideas.

The spirits gathered around him in the kitchenette, overjoyed by the feast Yumichika was preparing. They've made their peace with Ikkaku leaving already and they assumed Yumichika did as well. And now Yumichika was sweating like a guilty person waiting for judgment. He asked the spirits to sit at the kotatsu while he finished the last dish.

"mmmh fuck yeah" Ikkaku said emerging from the bedroom, breathing in deeply. He could smell before see the heavenly sight before his eyes. This was stuff meant for royalty right there. He turned to look at Yumichika to see him throwing him a disapproving look. Ikkaku went to stand close to the smaller man and whispered a small "What?" to which Yumichika rolled his eyes and whispered back "Put a shirt on." and when Ikkaku didn't understand Yumichika's point Yumichika elaborated, "We need to leave with a last good impression."

Ikkaku thought it was kind of unnecessary since everyone already knows how he is. And anyway, Ikkaku couldn't even concentrate because he couldn't take his eyes off the golden noodles Yumichika was making, so he reached with his hand, picked a noodle and dumped it in his mouth. Yumichika of course swatted him and called him disgusting. Ikkaku just grinned and leaned back in, closer to Yumichika's ear this time and spoke in a low voice so the spirits wouldn't hear him, "I hope ya keep spoilin' me like that when we leave here." Yumichika simply shoved Ikkaku off him with his shoulder and took the plate of noodles to the kotatsu after saying, "How cute. You think I made this for you."

Yumichika was so pesky and sassy Ikkaku wondered how he was going to put up with him out there. He could only imagine.

Ikkaku had insisted on going down to the village with Yumichika. He was so tired of being on that mountain and he still had to settle things with the guys who ganged up on him- which was exactly what the raven was worried about.

"Ikkaku please. Don't start any trouble until I've already spoken with the elders okay?" He wanted to get their approval before Ikkaku went all nuts on their village people.

Ikkaku just nodded in annoyance, giving Yumichika his word that he would wait. Which had the younger man relived for a while.. that was short-lived; upon entering the village, everyone had their eyes wide on the couple. Muttering and gossiping among each other; they thought Ikkaku was dead thanks to the bragging of the gangs.

The villagers were now talking about how they were worried about Ikkaku causing them trouble again, how Yumichika had aided and befriended a troublemaker and how it was the first time they've ever seen Ayasegawa walking with someone.

Yumichika kept a stoic face and headed to his fabric supplier and settled everything. Handing him his clients finished and unfinished orders and paying whatever he had left to pay. By that time Ikkaku was bored out of his mind so he left for a near by bar, asking Yumichika to come get him when he's done.

After Yumichika finally left the temple, visibly distressed and tired. Talking to these women was hard. And the sun was starting to set too resulting in the lanterns and other lights coming to life, illuminating the area before it was swallowed by the dark. He needed to go get Ikkaku; he was probably drunk by now.

As he made his way through the shops he could hear the unfortunate noise of ruckus and what seemed to be- a fight. Yumichika groaned, how was he supposed to drag Ikkaku out of a fight.

He sped up his steps, following the yells and cheers coming from, thankfully, an empty area away from the children and other innocent villagers. Suddenly as Yumichika neared the fighting pit, there was a sudden silence. The silence lasted for a few seconds until the yelling and screaming started again, this time, two times harder. Yumichika found himself panicking something might've happened to Ikkaku and his body grew cold. He was running now, grabbing a metal skewer from one of the shops he passed by to defend his friend.

When Yumichika reached the pit he was relived again, like warm water that was dumped on his freezing body. There Ikkaku was in all his glory, making his attackers drop like flies around him with that stupid grin of his on his face yelling "ya pussies better not be goin' soft on me. Put yer back into it ya little shits!" And Yumichika found himself _smiling_. Oh how beautiful Ikkaku was fighting like that; his sweat and his opponent's blood glistened his neck and chest, and his muscles flexed in the most hypnotizing way as he elevated his attackers from the ground like they weighted nothing before dropping them with force back into the dry, hard ground. Yumichika bit his lower lip, watching Ikkaku fight was a euphoric experience but he couldn't help but worry. He was greatly out numbered, had they decided to attack all at once they would be able to bring Ikkaku down- but why weren't they?

The raven then averted his eyes from Ikkaku, running them over the scattered, unconscious bodied on the ground. Nothing seemed weird aside from that but what Yumichika saw next brought violent chills to his body. There, among the bodies a body nearly floating in it's own blood- a beheaded body. Yumichika stared at it for a full minute, wondering if it was going to disappear if he blinked his eyes enough times.

So that's why everyone went quiet.. why they were afraid to even make a move at the bald man. And where did Ikkaku get that sword from?

As Ikkaku knocked his last opponent unconscious, the others scurried away until it was just Yumichika and himself standing there. Ikkaku got up from the limp body beneath him. "Fuck yeah, I've been itchin' for this," He said, chest rising and falling as he regained his breath. Yumichika could almost see the veins in the older man's arms pulsing from all the excitement and adrenaline. He was now examining the sword in his hand in wonder and Yumichika could guess why. The cut on the beheaded man's neck was so clean as if it were done in one swift blow, "You killed a man." Yumichika said plainly as his eyes searched for the man's detached head.

"I've killed thousands of men." Ikkaku was paying no mind to his friend, his attention stolen by the sword in his hand.

Yumichika chuckled bitterly, "No women or children?" His tone laced in sarcasm.

When Ikkaku ignored him, Yumichika made note that the beheaded man fortunately had no family. He wondered who was going to bury the dead man. He went over to where the man's head had landed and nudged it closer to its body with his foot in disgust. It was so weird, as if the dismemberment of the man's head made him an entirely different being or entity. He wanted to respect the dead but when there's an actual dead body before his eyes, it was difficult.

When Yumichika looked up from his task he realized Ikkaku had come closer and was now standing next to the lifeless body. Ikkaku was pointing with his chin to the metal skewer in Yumichika's hand, "What's that?" Ikkaku asked.

Yumichika followed Ikkaku's gaze to his hand and realized what Ikkaku was asking about, "Oh, that. It's the only thing I could find incase you needed any help," Yumichika paused then, looking at the heap of unconscious bodies on the ground, plus the dead body beneath them and then says, "Clearly you didn't."

"That's right." Ikkaku said forcefully. He was now glaring at the younger male, making him confused. Did he do something wrong?

"Ya don't ever intervene in any of my fights ya understand?" Ikkaku took a step closer to the smaller man, reflecting the seriousness of his words. "If ya had I would've shoved that skewer so deep down yer throat ya wouldn't know where yer body started and where it ended ya hear me Yumichika?"

Yumichika did not expect this. Even though the man had always refused his help, he just didn't expect him to get so angry like this. He was glaring at him and threatening him— he never threatened him like this before. His heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage and the steady drumming in his ears only helped in intensifying the heat that spread from Yumichika's face to his neck. But he never once broke eye contact with the bald man.

Despite wanting to ask why, Yumichika dropped his weapon and uttered a quiet 'fine'

Ikkaku then nodded and mentioned something about wanting to go back to the mountain and have a drink so they could leave as soon as they can. But Yumichika wasn't listening; he was a few steps behind Ikkaku, replaying the scene from just moments ago over and over again in his head. The heat from his face and neck had spread through his entire body. Watching Ikkaku in his element was such a euphoric experience that Yumichika could watch him for days and still get overwhelmed by the beauty that was Ikkaku's passion. But what got to Yumichika the most was how possessive and greedy Ikkaku was of his passion.

Yumichika looked up to check that he didn't lose Ikkaku and surely enough, he didn't. He was unusually quiet but Yumichika guessed it might've been because Ikkaku thought Yumichika was angry with him for threatening him earlier. But oh Ikkaku had no idea how much Yumichika loved it. It was like he was blessed with a feeble taste of Ikkaku's passion. How aggressive Ikkaku could get, how forceful, how brutal.. It was making the raven hot all over and he was positive something was wrong with him for his body to be responding this way to a threat.

When they reached the cabin Yumichika made a quick dinner while Ikkaku showered. He needed to use the bathroom too and he couldn't sit still. He was trying to think of a proper way to say his goodbyes but all he could think of was Ikkaku's blood splattered, sweaty body. It was all wrong; what he thinking and how he was feeling. He felt like a bitch in heat and that was absolutely disgusting.

Yumichika didn't want to admit it before but now that he understands it better, he knew he was attracted to Ikkaku in a sexual sense. At first he thought he was simply appreciating his beauty but he never bargained he'd desire such things.

The raven was fidgeting foot to foot in front of the bathroom door, waiting for Ikkaku to come out so he could use it. He needed to splash some cool water on his face and neck.

When Ikkaku finally came out, Yumichika barely gave the man time to step foot into the hallway, muttering a quick 'dinner is ready' before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind himself. Leaning against the bathroom door, he had his eyes closed shut as he tried to gain back control of himself.

He felt betrayed by his own body, overheating like this even without being touched. He needed to lose the layers. Gingerly, Yumichika slid his fingers up his delicate hips to his waist where the yukata sash was located, slowly working the knot open before dropping it to fall around his feet. He spread the yukata off his chest that was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, and sighing in relief- as mild as it was.

Taking a look over himself, the raven almost looked like he was defeated in a fight, as if he were one of Ikkaku's victims. Yumichika almost whimpered at that thought. Reaching his hands where he was most uncomfortable, Yumichika hooked his thumbs to the hem of his damp underwear and slowly peeled them off causing his cock to spring back and hit his underbelly. He hissed at that and threw his head back hitting the door behind him.

He's never been this horny before and he's almost never had any sexual interaction or activities since he came here- he never needed to. Not to say he was never acquainted with the concept of pleasuring ones self, but he never had a motivation. But now since he did, it was coming in full force. Punishing him for his neglect.

His cock ached and burned to be touched but Yumichika was still hesitant. The subject of his desire was just outside the door having dinner. Probably in that brutish way he always did. Handling his food and plate like he handled everything else- aggressively. Yumichika's legs were now trembling, threatening to give out. He let out a final sigh of surrender and moved his hand, squeezing and massaging his balls first, feeling like they might've burst from the pressure if he didn't. His other hand hovered over his member before allowing a finger to touch the tip, causing more precum to leak out.

His cock was already flushed and drenched in precum Yumichika thought it would take no time at all for him to come. _'How shameful.'_ Yumichika thought. He was now tracing circles around the head of his member with the tip of his finger, getting enough precum to use as lubrication and spreading it all over his member.

When Yumichika finally gripped his member- it felt so good. And that was it, all self-control be damned, he needed to cum. That was the only thought in his head as he started bumping and squeezing his erection, he wanted to cum right now. The raven was panting and sweating, he could feel his orgasm coming. When it came, it came with the last few thoughts he had, of tanned muscular arms touching him however they pleased.

Yumichika then came so hard his legs shivered and shook violently before giving out. "AH..Aah. mmmmh.." He screamed, it almost hurt, spasming and bucking against the door until he was seated on the tiles of his bathroom floor.

Yumichika was breathing heavily, never minding the copious amount of his seed all over his inner thighs and the floor.

He was fairly certain Ikkaku heard, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He regretted it instantly. _'damn brute'_ Yumichika thought. Maybe he shouldn't leave with him after all. He wished it were that easy.

He was brought back from his internal battle by Ikkaku trying to open the door. Yumichika pushed back hard, slamming it back shut.

"It's occupied!" Yumichika complained.

There was a moment of silence before Ikkaku simply answered, "Just checkin'." And then left.

Yumichika sighed, thankful that Ikkaku was minding his own business. He ought to shower and talk with Hekma now. Delaying it was only going to make it harder.

Hekma was dead silent as Yumichika broke the news. Nothing betrayed her emotions, none. She was eerily calm. It was terrifying but Yumichika has made up him mind.

"I can't say I'm surprised. It's because of that human isn't it?" She sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry Hekma-"

"If you're leaving, take the Qurban with you."

Yumichika frowned, "But.. It's safer with you."

"You seem to forget I'm not its keeper."

"I don't," Yumichika knew fair and well he was being unreasonable and acting on his emotions. But if Hekma refused to keep it then he was in trouble. "I just think you'd make a much more better keeper than I am."

"Yumichika I am not doing you favors." She sounded upset. "Just take the Qurban and leave."

Yumichika sighed and sat down on a near by root that had penetrated the earth. "I can't stand being without him. I wont."

He remembered how it used to be without Ikkaku, and even though it has only been month, it seemed so long ago.

"Please understand Hekma."

 _Yumichika was only a human. Everybody knew that on the mountain. And there are certain things a human simply cannot attain. Thus, it was unfair, cruel even, to place a human in complete isolation of other humans. So, it has been arranged for the keeper to work in the village below so the isolation wouldn't be complete._

 _'Seems it wasn't enough.'_

Hekma briefly retrieved the events of Yumichika's arriving and life on the mountain.

She understood.

But she was disappointed as well.

"You need to seal it, it has to be your blood."

It pained Yumichika to hear the hurt in her voice but he did as he was told. Getting up, Yumichika circled around the tree spirit, looking for the hallow opening only he and Hekma knew was there and entered her.

It smelled like mud and moist wood. Yumichika shivered at the unnerving, well-remembered energy that was the Qurban. It was placed it what could pass as a cradle.

He knew by sealing the Qurban he was going to always have a connection to it. It was his job after all.

He didn't want to approach it but he knew he had to, and when he was standing right above it he wrinkled his nose, "Such an ugly thing."

It looked like something out of a nightmare. An undeveloped fetus, its legs resembled those of a goat's, its fingers were connected by what looked like fins, its eyes were swollen shut and you could see the veins under its transparent skin.

Its appearance always disgusted Yumichika, he didn't like being near it. When he was first introduced to it he felt shock and pity for the thing, but when he said he was going to care for it and nurture it the spirits laughed, telling him that the Qurban wasn't a thing to care for but simply a vessel for powerful concentrated energy.

Yumichika put his finger to the Qurban's mouth where it latched on it and bit, sucking the blood from the wound.

It was true.. In a hundred years, the Qurban never grew, was never hungry or thirsty, never anything but a vessel.

In the morning, it was time for them to leave. Ikkaku wanted to leave before sunrise and Yumichika agreed; he didn't want to have to face his little companions and say goodbye. He wouldn't be able to do it.

"The hell ya need yer cart for?" Ikkaku said. Eyeing the younger man as he loaded his bags onto his cart.

"To carry our stuff." Yumichika answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If yer a donkey, yeah. But it's better if ya just carry a bag with blankets, money, food and one or two extra yukatas to wear when your washing the one yer wearing. Ya don't need ALL yer clothes." Ikkaku explained.

Yumichika groaned, "This is annoying."

"You'll get used to it." Ikkaku grinned.

They picked up their satchels and left. Yumichika sparing one last look at the cabin he'd stayed in for almost a hundred years.

When they met Hekma on the way out Yumichika thanked her and asked her to deliver his love and goodbyes to the other spirits. Hekma agreed, but made sure Yumichika knew she wasn't giving him her blessing to leave.

She looked at Ikkaku and finally said, "He's all yours." Referring to the younger male.

Ikkaku gave her no mind and left, Yumichika following close behind. "I'm all yours?" the smaller man asked.

"Gone crazy with age? Who the fuck knows." Ikkaku shrugged.

When they arrived at the outside of the village Yumichika stopped. It was really happening, he's really leaving this place.

Ikkaku walked ahead and started explaining the rout they'll be taking to their next destination but Yumichika wasn't listening. He was to busy staring at his, now, only companion.

And he knew he wasn't going to feel lonely anymore.


End file.
